


Lujuria

by thatsrickdiculious



Series: Tumblr requests [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, honestly this is just PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrickdiculious/pseuds/thatsrickdiculious
Summary: rick saying filthy things to morty in spanish, thinking that morty can't understand but unknown to him, morty knows spanish (he might've learnt from school or from beth)Enjoy!





	Lujuria

**Author's Note:**

> this is just PWP. blame any mistranslations on @duckdean.

“Vamos a romper la cama, bebé,” Rick murmured huskily in the young’s ear underneath him, the other already a withering mess as Rick expertly teased the brunette’s nipple, calloused fingertips twisting ever so slightly. 

Said teen was grateful he’d paid attention in his Spanish 1 class, comprehending Rick’s words almost perfectly. Morty moaned in reply, squirming under the elder’s touch, chestnut eyes pooling with arousal. “Rick...” 

“Que buen chico eres con tú abuelo...” the blue-haired scientist growled, peeling off his tan slacks and tossing the garment carelessly on the liquor bottle littered floor. “Quiero follarte tan mal...” 

Placing rough hands on the brunette’s sides, nevertheless beforehand removing his trousers, Rick positioned his weeping cock to Morty’s quivering entrance, staring intensely at the teen before him, his lover’s body flushed from the head down. Without warning nor lubricant, Rick thrusted his cock deep within the brunette. 

“Tomando mi polla como un campeón, Morty,” Rick grinned devilishly. Morty choked below, the burning sensation overwhelming his shivering frame. 

The blue-haired scientist thrusted at a brutal pace, whispering filth in Spanish to his lover, nevertheless before capturing the brunette’s lips with his own. Morty moaned, his back arching to meet the elder’s thrusts, their bodies slick with sweat. 

Around them, blueprints scattered across the wall, pinned by several red dots, the forest green cot creaking below the pair as they feverishly made love. Empty liquor bottles accompanied the floor below, glinting by the static TV light in the corner of the room. 

The brunette breathed in Rick’s scent, occasional small gasping noises escaping his parted lips. “Mierda, Morty...” Rick cursed, voice laced with arousal. 

Morty had to admit he had a language kink. Listening to Rick talk to him _like that... ___

____

____

”Rick, I-I can’t—I’m gonna....!” the brunette exclaimed, feeling himself tense. 

”Cum para mi, bebé,” Rick groaned, his own release bubbling within him. 

_”Rick!”_

__

__

Morty’s orgasm hit like a truck, white goo spurting from his cock onto Rick’s chest, a loud moan escaping his throat. A few thrusts later, Rick also came, releasing his seed deep inside the gasping teen. 

”Te amo, Morty...” Rick mumbled, removing his now flaccid cock from his lover, collapsing next to him, lanky arms wrapping around the brunette’s frame. 

”I love you too, Rick...” Morty whispered, cuddling next to the elder, feeling the warmth of his grandfather. 

The elder’s eyes widened. _When the fuck did he learn Spanish? ___

**Author's Note:**

> come sin with me @ thatsrickdiculious on Tumblr~!


End file.
